


Talk Dirty to Me

by venialis



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Please Forgive me, i dont know what i'm doing, i still don't, i'm updating this in my work meeting, office drama is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venialis/pseuds/venialis
Summary: (Ren/Reader)“Say…” You approached him with your phone in hand. “Have you seen this fic?”Ren took your hand over to look at your phone and skimmed through it. After a while, he looked at you with mixed expressions. “Are you serious?”You nodded. You tried suppressing your smirk, but they were revealed in your eyes almost instantly. “I’ve always wanted to try dirty talk.”
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first of all, I have to say that this was supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day but guess who totally forgotten about it.
> 
> Still, Happy Valentine's (Sorry St. Valentine people are now commemorating their love on your feast day)
> 
> And I didn't get any Ren URs when I did Utapri Shining Live's gacha. After three 11-rolls. Me a big sad.
> 
> Also, I have to say that this is pretty terrible smut to satiate my deprivation of Ren so there goes.

“Say…” You approached him with your phone in hand. “Have you seen this fic?”

Ren took your hand over to look at your phone and skimmed through it. After a while, he looked at you with mixed expressions. “Are you serious?”

You nodded. You tried suppressing your smirk, but they were revealed in your eyes almost instantly.

“There you go again with all these teases.” Ren sighed as he pinched your cheek. “I can’t believe you’d actually propose something like this.”

You pouted. “It isn't a hundred percent a tease, tho.” You scrolled the fic down to your favourite lines, trying to memorize them. “I’ve always wanted to try dirty talk.”

Ren was not taking anymore nonsense from you. He took your phone and placed it above the highest cupboard in the hall. “That’s it.”

“Aww, come on!” You yelled in dissatisfaction, tipping your toes, trying to reach your phone. Huffing a loud sigh, you gave up and got a chair from the dining hall. You climbed on it and was about to get your phone when he carried you down from it and headed towards your room. “Dude, dafuq?!”

Ren ignored your struggles and swears. “You’re old enough to know what you should be doing and what should not.” He put you in your room and walked out. “Time out, lady.” He gave a playful wink and closed the door in front of you.

Right. As if a closed door would be stopping you from leaving. You opened it and found Ren standing in front of it with his arms crossed, a tight smile plastered on his face. Alright, he was pissed. “Fine,” you muttered and closed the door, locking yourself in it.

He sighed at how childish you were being, but he knew he shouldn’t be spoiling you any further. It may be fun for him as well, but you would be bearing the toll of it from all the activities, and he never wanted that.

Little did he know, you flipped the inner drawers for your spare phone and toys. “As if being alone is gonna be a punishment for me lmao.” Switching on your phone, you decided that you would be having a few fun moments by yourself. You accessed your online drive and found the folder where you stored the recordings Ren sent you. There were about 200 of them, and you have them categorized well. You pulled out your earphones, flipped through your favourites section and played them while you played yourself.

You first unhooked your bra and slid them out with your top still in tact. You’ve always liked the feel of thin fabric covering you, teasing your erotic zones. It heightens the sensuality and prompts you wanting for more.

_ “Lady, you should be asleep.” _

You closed your eyes as you drown yourself in his voice, your fingers tracing your breast, leaving faint scratch marks on them before moving on to your nipples. The other hand of your turned on the vibrator and you positioned it just in front of your clit while your squeezed your legs to secure it.

_ “[Name], be a good girl for me, okay?” _

“For you, Daddy,” you whispered out, imagining it was him who fondled your breasts and sucking, leaving smutty marks on you. The thought itself made you squeezed, and you let out a sigh of glee when the vibrator hit the right spot.

You were so immersed in your guilty pleasure, and did not notice that your now fiancé had already unlocked the door and entered the room, worried that you did not answer his calls at the door. His breathing got heavier at each movement you made; eyes got darker every time his name escaped your lips.

Maybe it was because you had your back facing the door, still oblivious that the atmosphere in the room had changed. You did not notice his presence, the scent of his cologne or the weight on the other side of the bed. You only realized something was not right when you felt fingers tracing up your arm and his hot breath on the pulse of your neck.

You inhaled sharply, eyes wide open. But before you could do a single thing, he trapped you with his leg and arm; his leg forcing more pressure of the toy in between your legs, and his arm so you wouldn’t be able to escape. You let out a whimper of pleasure when he left another mark on your neck. “Ren…”

He pulled out your earphones and kissed your ear. “Not gonna call me Daddy anymore?”

You felt your face flushed from how erotic he sounded, eyes watery from the pleasure you had and you came in your panties. You panted in short breaths, not knowing what he was going to do next.

Ren obviously had plans. Oh so many plans, but he didn’t voice it out loud. Not yet. He needed to see you writhing below him, pleading for more before he buries himself in you. One arm circling your waist and hand dangerously close to the toy, he slid the other up to your bare breast, teasing and tickling it. “Beg me,” he commanded with a soft but undeniable tone.

The heat returned to your body, liquefied as it traveled along your bloodstream at an alarming pace. “Please, daddy,” you implored as you clutched his hand that was fondling you through your top. 

He hummed. “What would you want Daddy to do, my little lamb?” He pinched hard on your nipple and let his other hand wander south, pushing your toy into you. It went in without any problem, and it made him a little angry that you got that wet without him around. He did not bother hiding that and squeezed your breast hard, making sure that his fingers left marks on it. “That wet, huh?”

You were not used to something in you when your legs were clasped together, and you were the one to be blamed for getting a vibrator of that size. Still, you found pleasure in it and rolled your hips against his. “Feed me, daddy.” You let out another filthy moan and continued, “Fill me up raw, make me your sweet girl, and then feast on me.”

That was too much for your man, and he instinctively succumbed to his inner beast. He tore your top and flipped you over to bite your shoulder, your arm, and more places that are fairly visible. His fingers from the other hand joined the vibrator in you for the stimulation, and you screamed.

It did not stop there. “You like that huh?” he growled and took out his fingers and tore off the last piece of fabric on you. He made your suck on his finger that was coated in your fluid, and you complied, licking them off his fingers.

With his other hand, he hoisted one leg of yours up and pressed his face close to your entrance. He first nibbled your thighs, leaving bluish and purplish marks close to the crevice. His tongue slowly darted around, leaving a trail before he finally tasted you. 

The sight of it was too much for you that you squirmed under his touch, so you covered your face and bit on your lips, trying your best to hold down everything. It was not successful as you could feel your juices flowing out along with the vibrator when he pulled it out, the nasty noise your entrance made when the vibrator was slammed into you again. “Ren!”

“Are you sure you should be calling me that?” He peeled himself from you and looked at you with dark eyes.

“Daddy!”

He smiled and licked the corner of his lips. “Good girl.” He let his breath linger a little while more before delving his tongue in again, earning more gasps from you.

In a fit of frenzy, you remembered the safe words and managed to get it past your lips. “Yellow! Ren, yellow!”

Ren stopped almost immediately and moved up to hold you in his arms, cooing gently. “Shh… It’s alright…”

You were still gasping for air in his embrace, trying to gain your senses back. “Get it out…” You murmured between small sobs.

The sounds made him frown, wondering if he went too far. Slowly, he pulled out the vibrator from you in an attempt to be gentle. The noise however, was amplified due to the languid movement, and you felt the embarrassment growing on you.

Noticing your lack of comfort, Ren rested his face in the crook of your neck, nibbling gently and softly. “You better rest.”

You shook your head. You felt his erection and knew it was close to driving him nuts. “Green.”

Ren was adamant. “Red. We’re stopping here.”

“But–”

He silenced you with his lips. “No buts.” He combed away the strands of hair that were sticking on your face. “You’ve been immersing yourself in sex way too much recently, and it’s close to unhealthy.”

You purse your lips and pout. You knew the exact reason for these happening, but your partner was not helping you to get that heat away from you.

Seeing the multiple expressions colouring your face, Ren chuckled and shook his head. “Nope, not gonna fall for that.”

You cupped his face with more force than you should be using, squishing his cheeks. “I’m in heat, my menses are about to start, and I have no way of getting it out. Are you gonna help me with it or not?”

Hearing that, he mentally flipped through your menstrual calendar, and realized that what you said was actually true. “You sure you want it?”

You were close to grinding your teeth. “Fuck I  _ need _ it. I need your dick in me pounding me senseless instead of–”

He covered your mouth with his hand, stopping you from spewing more words that drove him insane. “You better not regret it later, I probably won’t be able to stop.”

You licked the palm of his hands, hazy eyes still containing the fervor that never really died down. Your hands helped yourself down to his belt, unbuckling it and pulling down the zipper.

He pulled on your hair gently and whispered by your ear, “Get on all fours and face the mirror.”

Your breath hitched as you do so. It took you quite some time for you to overcome the shame, but the thought of letting Ren have his way made you obliged to do so. Seeing how lewd you look through the mirror, you couldn’t hold it in but bury your face in the pillow in front of you.

Ren took off his clothes while you were taking your own sweet time. He noticed your reluctance and wanted to give you a lesson to not be this indulgent, but you seem to not learn it. He crawled on the bed and spank your buttcheek lightly. “Aren’t you gonna spread your legs for Daddy?”

Damn, his voice was at it again, doing things to your body. You gradually opened them up, exposing your bare cunt under his gaze once again. You heard him gulping thickly, and with his large hands securing your waist, he slid himself in without any warning.

“Hnng!” You let out a moan, hands gripping the sheets beneath you. One thing you had against the doggy position was that it allowed deeper penetration, and it hitting your uterus made it unbearable at times.

“Look at you, such a dirty slut.”

Fuck, those words ringing at your ear made your heart squeeze. You started to question if dirty talk was actually not suitable for–

“I’m surprised your cunt isn’t loose enough to fit me in, since you’re a whore who thirsted for it, so. fucking. much.”

The sounds of flesh smacking each other with every insertion, the wet sounds your entrance made with every thrust made your arms lose strength, and you let your torso fall onto the bed, ass still wide up.

“Seriously? That’s all it took for you to lose it, bitch?”

You whimpered, and you felt yourself clutching him a little too hard inside. “Fuck me.”

He leaned forward and circled your waist with an arm, freeing the other to make a mess out of your breasts that were hanging like water droplets, twisting and molding them to fit into his hand. “That’s not how you request something, babe.”

“Daddy, please!”

“You’re just a fucking cock slut.” And with another deep thrust, he continued, “You better milk every last drop and keep them in you, whore.”

“Yes, fuck yes! Fill me up! Make me yours!” Your head was already muddled up with all the incitement and you had no idea what words left your mouth. But Ren heard it all and it did things to him, especially his head, where he saw himself with a kid in his arm and you holding his hand. 

The momentum increased as he slammed into you hard, speed increasing along with the gasps freed from your mouth. He knew you were close, and as you came, he freed himself in you, making sure the emission remained in you.

You mewled when he pulled himself out from you, and you clasped your legs immediately, not letting the ejaculation flow out.

He held your thighs, probing you to open them. “Lady, let it out.”

You replied with a firm “No.”

It was then when he realized something. “Did you stop your pills?”

You crawled back to your place on the bed and nested yourself in the blanket, completely ignoring his questions.

“I knew it.” Ren grimaced. Something about you wasn’t exactly right. He thought that it was only something spiked by the dirty talk, but he should’ve known better. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could put on a condom.”

You pulled him into the blanket with you and snuggled up to him. “It’s about time for me to stop the pills. And besides, I love the feeling of you cumming in me.”

He took in a deep breath and sighed it out loud, not knowing if it's anger or exasperation, or maybe both. He did not know if you did that solely because of the pleasure or it was because you were wanting to have a kid for the sake of marriage security. He pulled you into his arms and gave you a loud smack on your lips. “I’ll be here for you forever. You won’t be needing a kid to ascertain our relationship.”

Your expression faltered. “I just… I just had a thought… Wouldn’t it be nice if there’s someone who would call us papa and mama?”

Ren resigned as he combed your hair and massaged your scalp. “We gotta work harder then. You still wanna do dirty talk?”

You almost bit your tongue at that question. Clearing your throat awkwardly, you replied, “Erm… Maybe, some other time?”

He pinched your cheek. “Knew it. But now, you need a rest.”

“Aight.” You nodded and sank yourself onto his chest, falling into a slumber.

“If it’s a family that you want, a family is what I’ll give.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, as in the additional tags, I don't even know what I'm doing. So please help to point out any non-logical points cuz... Well... Yeah...
> 
> Hope you guys had fun hhh.


End file.
